Frame By Frame
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: RANDOM SEQUEL TO 'Mirror, Mirror'. Exiled for something he didn't do, Steelscale is forced to leave his family behind...Character death and now multichap
1. Frame By Frame

Random little sequel to 'Mirror, Mirror'. Why? I FEEL LIKE IT.

GASP. LOOK AT ALL THE ANGST. XD Oh well, not all my stories are rainbow ponies and lollipops…and crack humor. Prefer my crack humor? Out of luck this time, mates. This takes place about two vorns after 'Mirror, Mirror', just to give you an idea of setting. Also, I have no idea if mention character death means a story is rated M…so sorry if the rating is inappropriate.

Past: _italics_

Present: normal

* * *

Optimus Prime wasn't the type of mech to be easily shaken by a few words from his evil brother. But unfortunately, this time was different.

'_Do you honestly think he'll stay under your control for long, Optimus?" He was fighting with Megatron for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in his life, this time, over his son, Steelscale, whom Megatron had stolen from him. "How long do you think he'll listen to you? I've already shown him what this side of the plain looks like compared to yours…" The Decepticon leader dodged a blast from Optimus. "Huh, you don't even need to say anything…I can already tell. He's going to join me sooner or later, Prime. I can already tell."_

Primus, that was a fear he really didn't want to discuss. He concealed that little insecurity by saying to himself that Steelscale wasn't like that.

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be the case. You see, there's a reason why Megatron said what he did. It was all part of the master plan.

-

"Steelscale, you have been found guilty of killing Autobots Mirage and Bluestreak. We sentence you to be sent into exile. You have three orns to get out of Autobot territory, or you will be killed on sight."

The young mech, now considered fully grown, stood before a parliament of sorts. His expression hadn't changed at all. Optimus ,who stood in front of the 'parliament', matched his son's gaze levelly and without any trace of remorse. In actuality, Optimus Prime was broken inside. He didn't want to believe that his son had killed two loyal Autobots, but his only choices were send him into exile or execute him…

Everyone knew that Optimus couldn't send his son to his death. Exile was by far less painful for both father and son.

Later that same night, Steelscale left. He hadn't told anyone of his leave. The news would spread through the ranks and everyone would know by the end of the second orn.

-

The landscape had changed greatly over the course of time. The USA had completely been overrun by their race, as had South America, so the humans had been forced to move to eastward. The Autobot territory stretched from the west coast to the Midwestern states. Everything past that was Decepticon territory. The formerly lush areas of this continent had been reduced to rubble and desert region.

Steelscale didn't use his alt mode. He walked. This gave him a chance to think about the situation.

He knew he hadn't killed either of them. He was, or had been, good friends with Bluestreak, in fact. But it was his word against Chargepulse's…

-

_A massive battle was taking place on the edge of the two territories. _

_Already, Steelscale and Glyph were in the thick of things. They made the perfect team, both equally matched in speed and strength, and always looking out for each other. Techna had taken the path of a Special Ops agent, so she wasn't present at the time._

_As the two brothers fought through the throng of Decepticon with precise aim, Steelscale happened to notice that Bluestreak was getting his aft kicked not far from his current location. "Oi! Glyph!" The red and blue mech called to his brother, who replied, "Little busy here, Scale!" Indeed he was. He was fighting a Decepticon with his energy sword, deflecting the plasma blasts with the flat of his blade. Shrugging, he fought his way to Bluestreak…just as he was cut down by a vaguely familiar looking energy blade. Steelscale whirled around to see an icy blue mech standing over Bluestreak, preparing to give the final blow. Steelscale charged at him, toppling him over. Somehow, the Decepticon managed to stagger back upright and turned on the red and blue mech. It was then Steelscale realized who he really was. _

"_Chargepulse?" He said incredulously. The icy blue mech gave him a smile that was as cold as his spark. "Aye." He said, and suddenly Steelscale felt someone grab him from behind. "Hey boss!" A voice said. "Caught this one up one the ridge. Bashed him good, I did!" The mech behind him tossed a limp form on the ground before Chargepulse. He was barely recognizable, but it could be no one else._

_It was Mirage._

_Steelscale could only stare in horror. He didn't even notice Chargepulse send out an SOS signal and darting away…but not before the mech behind him shot him with an odd ray. Steelscale cried in pain as it hit him and he staggered a few steps towards Bluestreak. He was already dead._

_That was when Optimus and his team caught him._

_-_

Needless to say, he had been accused to murder and had been found guilty. While he had been confined to the Brig, he'd tried to speak with Glyph, but that only resulted in the black mech snarling at him about being a traitor to the Autobots, and that no punishment was bad enough for him.

That had really hurt. He didn't even want to talk to Techna. She'd never speak to him again anyway. It was common knowledge that she had had her optics set on Bluestreak, and now, well…

At the end of the first orn, he was already three fourths out of his former faction's territory. That's where he encountered the Roving patrol.

-

"Well, well, if it isn't Optimus Prime's spawn!"

The red and blue mech had been surrounded in an instant. It was Starscream leading this team, along with his protégé, Metalfeather, a Seeker like his mentor and several other younger Seekers whom he was teaching today.

"Oh, this is just great…" muttered Steelscale, the cannons mounted on his arms crackling to life. "That's what she said!" called one of the Seekers in the back, causing the rest, excluding MF and Starscream, to laugh uproariously. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" snarled MF, and everyone fell silent. "Good job, protégé." Starscream said approvingly. "Anyway, what the slag are you doing over on this side of the border, Autobrat? Shouldn't you be at home, crying to mommy?" The older Seeker sneered, causing his crèche of subordinates to burst into haughty laughter.

Steelscale knew how to deal with losers like this. Shaking his head, he said, "Ah, Starscream, you must not have been informed. I've been exiled, didn't you know?" A chorus of accusing 'Oooooh's' came from the group. "Oh really? And what makes you think you can just waltz into Decepticon territory just like that?" The Seeker said in the same sneering tone. "I killed two Autobots." Steelscale said in a firm voice.

Another chorus of 'Oooooh's' and a "Which ones?" from the back of the crowd. "Autobots Mirage and Bluestreak." Replied the exiled mech. He really didn't enjoy talking about his former comrades like that, but he had to. Besides, there was no way Optimus would take him back, not under any circumstances.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Autobrat. You can't just walk in here and expect to become a Decpticon here and now!" snarled Starscream, who was getting really mad now.

"Who says he can't, Starscream?" The Seeker turned to see Megatron heading a patrol.

That was new. Normally it was Brawl heading this particular patrol. "Nice to see you out and about, Lord Megatron." Starscream's tone immediately changed, as some of the younger Seekers exchanged amused glances. Apparently, Starscream was still a brownnoser, now and forever.

"Now, now, Starscream, enough of your flattery, because it'll get you absolutely nowhere." Megatron said in a purring voice. He had changed as well. His frame could now be considered 'gaunt' but he wasn't any weaker than he was then. One thing that had changed was his evil. It had festered for too long and was worse than it was two vorns back.

"Now, I think he should be given a chance as a Decepticon." Megatron said in the same sweet as honey voice. Only the Decpticons knew that he used that tone if it was part of his 'master plan'.

So frankly, he'd only use it near Steelscale.

-

As Megatron spoke, a brown and green femme looked from behind her leader to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

Turret blinked. 'Steelscale?' she thought curiously. Well, this was awkward. She waved slightly, and to her surprise and elation, he waved back, just as surprised as her.

She ducked behind Megatron. She just realized how much they had grown over a long period of time. He looked more like his father, and she…well, had grown up. How long would Steelscale be staying with the Decpticons? She really hoped it wasn't long. Barricade wouldn't be happy about his presence…Neither would Frenzy.

-

Before Steelscale really had a chance to grasp the situation, however, he found himself following a clearly 'happy as a clam' Megatron, and a grumbling Starscream back to the Decepticon base.

The base was set in the rocky region that used to be Washington D.C. As they passed through the main halls, Steelscale could feel the stares and glares of the surrounding Decepticons. It was natural they didn't trust him, but did they have to stare so much?

So, they were in Megatron's 'throne room', which was quite dark, lighted dimly by a few bulbs on the ceiling. "So, Steelscale." Megatron said in the sweet tone. "I see your creator kicked you out for something you didn't do." Steelscale looked up. How did he know? "Oh, I have a few agents among the Autobots." Megatron laughed, answering the unasked question. "I see you've met Cryos." The icy blue mech appeared at Megatron's side out of nowhere. "Took you long enough." Cryos sneered. "Anyway, I can assume you are here to be a Decepticon?"

"Like I have anywhere else to go…" mumbled the former Autobot. "They it's settled!" said Megatron in a falsely cheerful voice. "You may want to consider changing your armor color or Decepticon may attack and or kill you while in recharge."

"Hey, Steelscale! Wait up!"

The mech tured to see that green and brown femme running after him. "Oh. Hey." he said. "Do I know you?"

Turret deadpanned. "Turret. Remember?" she said. She could see the stressmark on herself already. "Oh, right." he said, sweatdropping.

Was this the begining of a beautiful relationship? Hahaha, you wish.

But, then again, nothing's certain. Maybe it is the start of something between the two.

* * *

Wow…this is longer that three or four of my normal chaps…Anyway, I may be doing a sequel to this too…if I feel good. –nudgenudge- 


	2. Of Spies and Fresh Starts

Ok, so it's a multichap now. Well, now I have to work my poor hands off. --'

Really hope you like it.

* * *

"Dang, Steel, you get up early."

A grumbling VG and GH were following their newest student to the combat range. They had been one of the few who were actually glad to see the young mech. Among that group, there was Quakeshot, Shift and Turret, naturally. "We always had to get up this early, GH." Said a cheerful Steelscale.

-

It had only been a few orns since Steelscale's arrival, and already, he had proven himself to be an excellent Decepticon. He had his Autobot symbol on his chest changed into the Decepticon's and he felt ABSOLUTLY NO remorse in it. In fact, he was downright proud of himself. He couldn't decide if he wanted a name change, but he'd already changed the color of his armor. Now, it was black and green.

-

He was VG's and GH's student again. They taught together, as Megatron had requested them to do with him. Both mentors watched as their newest student proved that he had the same fighting style as Ironhide. Both smirked. Apparently, he'd learned so much from that crazy trigger happy, that he was mimicking his moves through memory. This was a definite advantage on their part. They could study his moves and find their weakness, then apply them to the corresponding fighter.

The Autoslags wouldn't know what hit them.

-

Turret had finished her training for the day, and stopped to observe the latest Decepticon's moves as well.

"So, what do you think, Turret? Think he'll turn completely?" VG asked the femme, folding his arms. "I guess…" she answered hesitantly. "I still can't believe what Optimus did to him! But I guess he kinda deserved it…he did kill those two Autobots." GH snorted. "You've been misinformed, mate. It was Cryos and Chainmail who killed those two, and framed him for it." He smiled at Turret's look of surprise. "What really gets me is that Optimus and the others didn't see what was right in front of them! It obviously wasn't Steelscale, he's too much of a pansy to actually kill an Autobot." VG nodded. "Yeah, I mean, come on. He's Optimus Prime's son, fer Primus' sake! He was created an Autobot!"

Unknown to the three, Steelscale could hear them loud and clear. He was slightly touched by the fact that they though his banishment was unfair, but it seemed they thought about it a different way. Stalking back towards the group, he called, "Hey Turret. VG, GH, I'm all done for today. And I appreciate the support, but I'm never going back to the Autobots." GH sweatdropped. "Oh, you heard us, huh?" Steelscale nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Let's go get some energon, my fuel tank's empty."

-

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. I couldn't help myself."

"I always thought you were the intelligent one, Cryos. But you're no better that Chainmail!" Megatron's voice was filled with a dark malice, as he stared at the bowing spy.

The ice blue mech winced at the harsh words. Insulting his intelligence wasn't new, but it still hurt. "That meddlesome Prowl was almost onto our plans. I had to get rid of him!" "But did you really have to dismember him and dump his parts on the Autobot's front door?"

Cryos smiled to himself. "Ok, so it's not in my normal subtle style. But he put up a struggle, and Chainmail got carried away…" "None of your excuses, robo-rat! I don't care whose fault it is! Just don't let it happen again!"

-

Silence loomed over the Autobot base.

Prowl had been discovered horribly maimed at the Autobot's doorstep…literally. Optimus was a wreck. Everything was falling apart at the seams. First Steelscale was exiled for Mirage and Bluestreak's deaths, and now this. And the rumors had started.

Rumor were flying around that it hadn't been Steelscale behind the deaths, but a Decepticon in the ranks somewhere. This caused many false accusations, and suspicions were on high. Others claimed to have seen Steelscale killing Prowl, but there was no real proof, mind you. The bots in question could have seen a passing shadow or something. Many had been pressing Techna and Glyph into answering questions about their brother, and they were forced to hide from crowds until Optimus told them to cut it out or else.

-

Tecna sighed. How long had it been since she had seen her brother? Despite the current 'bad name' he had, she missed him terribly. Sadly, that wasn't the case for Glyph. He couldn't care less that his brother was gone. Sure, in fights, they cooperated, but they never really got along off the battlefield…She returned to her work, securing the networks and all. Jazz was off on a different mission, so she was here…securing the firewalls and such.

She didn't notice some fluid rolling down her faceplates.

-

Chargepulse stood before Optimus Prime in rapt attention. The mech had his head down on his desk and didn't look up for several breems. When he did look up, he seemed older, more tired. "Chargepulse," he said, voice low, as though it was tired too. "It would seem you're one of the few unaffected by these times." "Apologizes, sir, but I have been affected, just not as much. I do miss Steelscale, he was a good lad." The electric blue mech said, voice artistically chocked with emotion. "I was just as surprised by his killings as much as you were." "Yes…"Optimus said, voice still low. "Anyway, I want you to be in charge of security now, as it was Prowl's job, and…well." "Say no more, sir. I'll take care of it." "Thank you, Chargepulse. Dismissed."

As the mech walked out, he smiled to himself. 'He's so consumed with grief, he's trusting me. ME!' he thought maliciously. 'I've got to tell Lord Megatron about this the next chance I get.'

-

Steelscale was enjoying himself at the Decepticon base.

First, a few shy looking femmes had approached him and asked timidly, "A-are you S-teelscale, the former Autob-bot?" When he had said yes, they asked, "Well, is it true? You killed two Autobots?" He had told them he hadn't done such a thing, and they left, muttering amongst one another. "Don't worry about them, Steel." Turret had placed a hand on the confused mech's shoulder. "The femmes here are very confusing. You'll find that out soon enough."

* * *

Bleh, my hands hurt… 


	3. Prison Break and Alliences

Third chap to 'Frame By Frame', Mates! Hope you like it.

* * *

Sure, he was the new leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's optics, but even Steelscale had to work hard.

Despite Megatron's favoritism towards him, he still had to do Brig Duty like the rest of them.

Brig Duty was one of the most tedious of all the jobs the Decepticons could offer. Easy, yet boring. The only thing a body could do was speak with the prisoners, if they were assigned to points near SANE ones. If you tried to talk to the 'crazies', as the Decepicons so coarsely put it, you probably be greeted with a moan of sorrow or worse, gibberish coupled with maniacal laughter.

Unnerving, yes.

-

Steelscale happened to be assigned to Brig Duty the same day Turret was. The femme was one of the few who enjoyed Brig Duty, as it was away from others, who pretty much thought of her as a freak. Luckily, her post wasn't too far from where Steelscale had been posted. So at least they had a decent conversation for once.

However, it wasn't destined to get to anywhere good, because Steelscale brought up the number of Autobots in this place. Turret had gotten quiet for a moment, then replied, "There's a good 600 Autobots in this corridor alone." She smiled at Steelscale's look of surprise. "Trust me, most are either dead, crazy or about to break. This IS the Oblivion Ward, after all."

She explained that the Oblivion Ward was reserved for traitors and Autobots who crossed Megatron the wrong way. A few were still alive and kicking, but most had given up on hope altogether. They never got any energon rations, PERIOD, so most died within a few orns. But the ones who could survive starvation would go insane after a good seven orns. The record so far was one femme who lasted up to half a vorn, or so the usual guards said.

There were at least ten other 'wards', each for different types of Autobots. For example, the ones about to be converted to Decepticons were in the Temp Ward, and the Neutral Ward was reserved for neutrals who refused to become Decepticons. When Steelscale mentioned that they didn't have this in the Autobot base, she merely laughed and said, "Your father wouldn't want you down there. Metalfeather's been down there before, but she busted herself out, thus becoming Starscream's protégé." A pause, and then, "Hang on, I know someone who's here and is still sane enough to talk to…as far as I know." Walking down a few doors, she tapped the wall with her fist, and said, "Oi, Flood! You still alive in there?"

"Wait, Flood? Floodlight? But he was killed at least half a vorn ago!" protested Steelscale. Turret turned to him and said, "That's what everyone said? Oh, that explains a lot! Did you hear that, Flood?" "Sure did…" came a sad voice from behind the wall. "I can't believe it…everyone gave up on me…" "Chin up, Floodlight! They'll come, I'm sure." Turret said soothingly. There was a sound like a snort from behind the wall and then, "Doubt it, Turret. Bee's still mad at me fer walking in on him and Arcee when they were having a moment…He's probably glad I'm dead…or something."

"That's not true, Flood!" Steelscale said, rapping the wall. "Steelscale?" came the surprised reply. "Yes, it's me." He said. "Look, Bee was crushed when he saw your name on the casualties list and he really never got a chance to say he was sorry to you about that." Silence, the the voice replied, "Really?" "Really."

"Oh. Well, here's a thought. Why are you here? Did they catch you too?" Turret and Steelscale exchanged a glance. "Er, no. I was exiled and I had to join the Decepticons."

Another long silence, and then, "Oh. What happened?" The tone didn't suggest anger, only interested surprise. The green and black mech told his story, and Floodlight replied, "Cryos and Chainmail did it? Why don't you tell Optimus? He's your dad, after all." "Pffth. I'm in exile! Even if I wanted to tell him, I couldn't get to him. Besides, he'd never trust me again if he caught wind I joined the Decepticons…"

"Why don't you let me do it?" Flood asked. "Couldn't you let me out of here? It's cold and I'm lonely." Turret thought for a moment, then looked at Steelscale. "What do you think? We could always make it look like a prison break." Steelscale thought as well, and nodded. "But it's going to take a lot of effort…" So it's agreed. We do a prison break. But we'll need help."

-

"Why in the world would I help you frinkin' robo rats?" They had come to Metalfeather for help.

"Please, Metalfeather! I know I can't appeal to your honor, but you have to help us!" Turret said beseechingly. The Seeker femme folded her arms across her chest and responded, "What makes you think I won't turn you in to Megatron?"

"Because that'll make you worse than Starscream."

The irate femme swung her gaze to Steelscale. "And who are you to talk, traitor?" she snarled. "Let's face it, Metalfeather, you want nothing to do with Starscream. You're interests lie elsewhere, I can tell. You can do better than him, we all know it." The flattery seemed to have calmed the Seeker down. "Ok, you maybe right about that, but why should I help you? After all, I'm a Decepticon. I don't give my services so cheaply."

"You can frame Starscream for this entire mess."

"Done." She replied with a grin of malice at the thought of her mentor dishonored in such a manner. "So, what am I doing?"

"Messing with the schedules, security cameras, and Starscream."

"Oh, I'll need my team on that one. There's at least three of them, and their all easy to bend. It's a done deal."

* * *

Ah, Metalfeather, you're awesome.

MF: I know, I know. –smug smirk-

Me: If you double cross them, you're dead, you know that, right?

MF: Oo…


	4. Complications

Fourth chap fer 'Frame By Frame'. I hope I finish this before midterms. Yes, it's that time of year again. Ugh.

* * *

"Turret, Steelscale, meet Virus, Boltrunner and Clutch."

The Seeker femme stood before three mechs, nodding at them in turn. Virus reminded the two of Frenzy, due to his skinny frame and his height. Yes, he was very much like the hacker who was his mentor, except Virus was a deep brown color and not nearly as caffeinated. Boltrunner looked oddly familiar, kind of like he was related to Quakeshot. His navy blue frame suggested that he carried lots of weapons with him, yet was light on his feet. His mentor was Brawl. Clutch was a Seeker like Metalfeather, but unlike most Seekers, his personality was laid back and borderline lazy. The neon blue and silver Seeker's mentor was Thundercracker.

All these bots had one thing in common: They hated their mentors and had no second thoughts about humiliating them in public.

"Virus will be in charge of hacking into the security cameras, which'll be a walk in a piece of energon cake fer him, Boltrunner will be stocking up weapons should we ever need to make a break for it, I'll be messing with the Brig Duty schedules and you two and Clutch will be getting us blueprints of all the Wards so we can get them all out of there as fast as possible." "But I though we were helping the Oblivion Ward." Boltrunner growled. "Well, the bigger the prison break, the more our mentors get into trouble, think of it that way." Metalfeather said, glaring at him. "We'll meet tomorrow to discuss your mission, Turret and Steel."

"Koo'." Clutch said, arms behind his head.

-

It seemed that things were finally calming down at the Autobot base.

Optimus had come out of his withdrawn state and was quickly recovering. This wasn't good for Chargepulse.

The double agent was doing well in the Security department, but he had to make sure there was a big, gapping hole in their systems so Frenzy could get through and send Filereaper through. That stupid sentient virus had been recruited into the Decepticons a while back, and he wasn't likely to get deleted anytime soon.

Anyway, if Optimus recovered from his grief, it was likely that Chargepulse would get replaced by someone else.

-

Techna looked at Chargepulse curiously. The new management apparently was stressed out about something. Turning back to her work, Chargepulse approached her. "Techna, go take a break. I'll take it from here." He said, voice quiet. The femme got up, shooting an apprehensive look before leaving. The mech sat down, and pulled out his communicator. "Lord Megatron…" he muttered into it.

"_What is it, Cryos?" The raspy voice of Megatron came from the other end._

"_Permission to kill again, sire…" Cryos said wearily. Silence, then, "Who this time?"_

"_That brat of Prime's…whatherface, Techna." He rasped. _

"_Fine, just clean up yer mess." Blip._

_-_

Unknown to Chargepulse, Techna had been leaning on the wall just out of sight by the door.

She now knew that the rumors of a Decepticon among the ranks hadn't been entirely false. She had to tell Optimus. NOW.

Her life depended on it.

-

Steelscale and Turret had gotten the blueprints easily. All they had to do was bribe Frenzy with some Starbucks drink they had found in an abandoned human bunker. It was still good, as it was in those glass bottles. Metalfeather was impressed, and it was difficult to impress her.

"Good job, you two. We're ahead of schedule, so feel free to take a break. Just don't loose those blueprints, and we'll get out of here sooner than you think." She had said to them in her quarters. Unfortunately, there were others listening in on their conversation.

Barricade.

-

He didn't trust Steelscale at all. Not after how the mech had treated Turret when they were younger. They were up to something, and he had to stop whatever it was.

He had to get his hands on those blueprints.

-

**The next day…**

"They're gone!" Turret had come back from her morning training to see her room ransacked and a complete mess. The blueprints were gone.

"Someone must have squealed!" snarled Metalfeather, pounding a fist on a table. "Or someone was listening in on us." Steelscale said quietly. Virus said, "Good thing I memorized the whole thing. I can make a few copies within an orn or two. "Alright, Virus, but you still need to mess with the security cameras. Everyone, keep your wits about you. Dismissed."

Turret was thinking hard. Who could have done this?

However, that was the least of their problems. Barricade had told Megatron of their plan.

* * *

Yes, this chap is kind of short, but it took bloody long to type. 


	5. Runaways and Jelly Snacks

Hello, again, mates. This'll be confusing at first, but it'll even out soon enough.

Also, ARMADA REFRENCE…I think. My mentor Kyle hated Sideways from Armada, I think it was, so yeah. Don't expect me to know everything though.

* * *

"Steelscale!" Metalfeather ran up to the mech in the corridor. Shoving him around the corner, he noticed that she was upset and slightly panicked. "Listen!" she gasped. "Starscream's tailing me and Barricade's doing the same to Turret. We can't pull off the plan now…or yet. We'll have to postpone it." She shook her head. "If you can, find a way to get the plan back on track. It's up to you!"

-

"**It's up to you!"** Steelscale rethought those words over and over again. "Wow. That's absolutely no pressure. Gah, I can't think of anything." He muttered, pacing around his room like a caged tiger.

Unknown to him, help would come in the form of a delicious snack treat…but a bit later.

-

"Jazz, don't you believe me?" Techna said pleadingly. She'd told him what had happened at her post…and he hadn't bought it. "Techna, Chargepulse is a loyal Autobot who's risking his aft to spy for Optimus. I can't believe you'd accuse him of something like this." He shook his head. "You're better than that." As he walked away, she snarled in a voice she had never used before with him, "That's what you guys said about Sideways."

The Special Ops bot turned, but she was gone.

-

Techna had already spoken to her father about this. He hadn't believed her either. Wasn't there anyone she could turn to?

There was Steelscale.

But how could she leave? She couldn't go out there alone…but it seemed like Fate wasn't giving her a choice. She'd need to find her brother and convince him to come back and help her prove his innocence.

-

Optimus was reading a datapad left by his daughter over and over again. Optics wide with disbelief, he read it one last time.

_Dear Dad,_

_It would seem you aren't going to believe me when I say Chargepulse is a traitor. So I am going to find the only mech who knows that for a fact and will back me up on this. _

_I have gone to find Steelscale. I don't care if you forbid it. If it's the only way I can prove to you that I'm right, then so be it._

_Techna_

-

Despite the sadness and anger he felt for his insubordinate daughter, he couldn't help but smile. "So she did turn out like her mother…"He chuckled. "I guess I should contact Elita and tell her I owe her 1000 credits." His sparkmate was working on the southern continent. The bases needed leaders and Optimus couldn't be in two places at once. Therefore, Elita had told him he was to lead this base, and she was to keep an optic on the other.

Separation anxiety wasn't even close to the worst of their problems.

When he'd told Elita what had happened to Steelscale, she had flipped out…but he knew it was just a way of covering up her grief. He understood her well enough to know that. She'd probably flip out again if he told her about Techna.

She'd probably take her entire team up from her base to theirs and search the entire continent for her sparklings.

Oh man, that wouldn't be pretty.

-

Chargepulse couldn't be happier.

Optimus had asked him to take a squad to find Techna and bring her home safely. "SAFELY!" he snorted, laughing hard. 'That idiot's giving me permission to kill her! I don't know how much better this can get!' he thought, still laughing.

-

Jazz looked at Chargepulse, a skeptical look in his optics. Perhaps Techna hadn't been lying about this one.

He needed to be on that squad looking for her.

-

"Clutch? What are you doing here?" Steelscale looked up, seeing the Seeker edge in, carrying a box of something. The Seeker frowned. "I'm here to give you something from Shift. You lucky robo rat! I wanted some…"

"Some of what?" Steelscale asked, reaching into the box and pulling out an energon filled, bubble like pouch…complete with straw. "What is it?" the black and green mech asked, poking it with the straw. It broke the bubble's surface without popping it. "An energy bubble." Clutch said enviously. "Shift invented them. They're a rare treat among the Decepticons, because she doesn't give them so willingly. Try it." Steel sipped a bit of the liquid through the straw. It was unusually refreshing, as though all problems melted in its presence. "It's fantastic." He said, drinking some more. "There's at least ten in here. Mind if I-?" Clutch asked. "Help yourself."

"Alright!" He reached in, grabbed one and drained it in a few seconds. "Wow, it's been a while since I've had one of those…" he said, voice full of happiness.

-

"Hang on, there's something else in here." Clutch had left with a couple of energy bubbles for himself and his girlfriend a few moments before Steelscale had found the message at the bottom of the box.

_It would seem you are having trouble pulling off your plan. Meet me in my Med Bay tonight. Come alone, if you please._

_Hope you liked the snacks._

-

After much searching, Steelscale found Shift's Med Bay. It was in a rather secluded part of the base that was rarely visited. The door slid open. "Ah, you are here."

Shift stepped out of the shadows. The femme was still slim as ever, yet her face was slightly gaunter than Steel remembered. Other than that, she hadn't changed much. She motioned for him to come in.

-

He found himself standing before several of the mechs and femmes who'd he'd seen in the halls, but never really spoken to. "Welcome, Steelscale." A voice came from the crowd. Quakeshot and Shift stepped towards him. Neither had changed much over the vorns. "You're here because you were almost successful in planning a massive prison break, correct?" "You tell me." He said, slightly nervous. Both chuckled slightly. "Cheeky little…Anyway, that's not the point. We're here to help you." Quakeshot said.

Shift continued, "We're all sick of Megatron's rule, and we're looking to rid of the old fool for good." A cheer came from the assembled group. "And you're prison break idea is what we're going to be using." "But Megatron already knows about it! He'll know how to counter it." Steelscale said. "He knew about YOU guys. He doesn't know a thing about us." Shift said. "ALRIGHT, YOU LAYABOUTS!" Quakeshot snarled. "Big E, get the weapons ready in case they're needed! Tindera, get that schedule fixed so we can frame Starscream for this mess! Gunner, inform Steel's friends. This is gonna be HUGE!"

"But, what about Barricade and Starscream?" Asked Steelscale, sweatdropping at how organized this group was as they dashed around the cramped space.

"That's what Charmer and Tempest are for, silly!" Shift said, sitting him down on a chair. "You sit on your aft for a while and relax. Leave this part to us."

* * *

Ahhh…wow, my brain's shot for ideas. I need a break. Also, I won't be on Monday and Tuesday, so yeah. 


	6. Captured!

Ok, so I'm scared I won't finish this story cuz I have a benchmark AND math quiz this week.

So, this is the…uh, what chap is this? I lost count. Heh.

* * *

Techna stumbled along, determined to keep going until she found her brother. Why hadn't he spoken to her before he'd left?

Oh.

Bluestreak. She wouldn't have been mad. He was more important than Bluestreak, even if she did like him. But apparently, that wouldn't have been the case if he'd spoken to her right before he left…she would have yelled and hated him for killing him.

But that was the past. She had to keep moving.

Unknown to her, she was dangerously close to Chargepulse's team AND a Decepticon patrol.

-

Steelscale stood ahead of his patrol, which consisted of Turret, Barricade, Metalfeather, and Starscream. Normally, the older mechs would have taken a completely different patrol, but they had been informed to keep their optics on their protégés, so they were here, following orders. Turret was shooting glares at Barricade like she'd never done before. Naturally, this surprised him greatly. Obviously, Turret was mad at him, but how mad? He'd find out when they got back to base. Metalfeather was chatting with Starscream, as though nothing was out of the ordinary, but Turret and Steel could tell, the second the older Seeker turned his back, she would throttle him to death or something.

She was good at being discrete like that.

Steelscale was being taught by Megatron, plus his normal teachers, VG and GH, about combat skills and more importantly, how a leader should act. Whatever Megatron was teaching him was a complete load in his opinion, but he held his opinions to himself.

-

Chargepulse had taken Jazz and Ironhide, Why had he taken two mechs who could seriously kick his aft when he could have taken some weaker ones?

He knew that Steelscale was a Decepticon now, and these two stooges would focus on him while he snagged Techna.

-

"Decepticon patrol sighted!" Ironhide said, looking out at the horizon. "Slagit! Is Techna among them?" "Not that I can see. Perhaps they haven't found her yet." "Let's hope not." Chargepulse said, voice filled with fake concern. Jazz shot him another glance. There it was again. Jazz was good at separating fact from fiction, and Chargepulse was easy to read. He didn't care about Techna at all…

He wanted to kill her, she had said.

Jazz now knew he was staring at a Decepticon spy.

-

"Group of Autobots sighted!" Metalfeather was the first to notice the group off in the distance. "Hang on, let me see if I can recognize any of them." Steelscale said, scanning the fast approaching group. Barricade and Starscream had exchanged a glance. This was the first test of their counter moves against the Autobots they had learned from Steelscale. "Autobots Ironhide, Jazz and Chargepulse." Reported Steelscale.

"Excellent. I'm better at combating Jazz, so I'll take him." Starscream said, a malicious smile playing on his features. Barricade snarled at the three, "You back us up if we have complications. Other than that, back up!"

-

Starscream studied the diagrams he had learned well over the course of these few orns. This bot was very flexible, and often resorted to biting comments and acrobatic stunts. When coupled with gunfire, he could be deadly, but there was a fatal flaw in his attack pattern.

Immobilize him and his gun, and he was as good as dead.

Barricade, however, was to deal with Ironhide, and this meant he was a literal tank…from the front. If Barricade could get behind him fast enough, that foolish trigger happy could be attacked several times before he had a chance to retaliate. There was the issue of his armor's thickness, but other than that, it was smooth sailing from then.

-

Jazz suddenly realized they were out numbered. Sure, a few of the Decepticons appeared younger and inexperienced, but Starscream and Barricade were there, so it would seem, the three in the back weren't important.

Or so he thought.

-

"Autobot Jazz, you're death will be slow and painful!" Starscream screeched, taking to the air. "We'll see, you whiney bitch!" Jazz snrled, as he and Ironhide commenced to fire at the Seeker. But Barricade had confronted the weapons specialist and was proceeding to dodge his attacks with unusual grace. Ironhide soon focused his attention on Barricade rather than Starscream.

The Seeker saw his chance. Plunging down like an enormous bird of prey, he slammed into Jazz, pining him down with a taloned foot. Before he could react, Starscream almost neatly sliced Jazz's arms off. His snarls of pain mingled with Starscream's laughter, as he rose again, taking Jazz with him. "Jazz!" Ironhide whirled around to help him.

Barricade saw his chance. He'd brought an energy sword Cryos had given him a while back. The icy blue mech had guaranteed it would slice through armor like it was nothing. Hoping it would work, he slashed at Ironhide's armored back, and to his surprise, a clear gap appeared in the armor. Good enough for gunfire.

As Barricade attacked with his guns, Starscream proceeded to climb higher and higher into the sky with a snarling, armless Jazz. "Well, now, Autoscum, I hope you have wings. Because if not," he smiled evilly. "I think this'll hurt. A lot."

He dropped him, laughter screeching through the air as he heard a loud crashing sound below.

-

As he spiraled almost lazily down, he transformed and stretched. "That felt unusually good. I mean, we usually lose, but now…" Barricade nodded in agreement. "It does feel good to win once in a while." He turned to Metalfeather and Steelscale. "You two!" He snapped. "Get those two Autobots! We've got ourselves a couple of prisoners!"

-

As Steel approached Jazz, he couldn't help but feel shame. He'd wanted to help Jazz so badly, but he couldn't…he looked rather pathetic without his arms… As he dragged the mech upright, Jazz snarled, "Leave me alone, you blasted Deceptifreak!" "Jazz, keep your voice down. It's me, Steelscale." The mech's optics widened. "Steelscale?"

"Yeah. I'm planning a massive prison break soon, so you'll be back with the Autobots soon. I promise. Just trust me."

-

Where was Chargepulse in all this, you ask?

He turned tail and ran, of course. He hadn't gotten Techna, but now more meddlesome bots were out of the way. It was a win-win situation. For him anyway. He'd get plenty dirty and his story would fit. Besides, Starscream and Barricade weren't exactly his friends.

-

Techna watched on a high cliff as the Decepticons dragged Jazz and Ironhide away. She recognized the mech dragging Jazz.

It was Steelscale.

* * *

Wow…the complications are endless! 


	7. Phase 1: Initiate!

Ahhh…nothing's sweeter than 4 days off…except maybe an avacado smoothie.

They aren't that bad.

This may be the last few times I update my multi chap fics. I wanna do one shots from now on…

* * *

Techna stood on the high ridge, not trusting her optics.

"That couldn't have been him…It just couldn't have…" she muttered to herself. She'd seen Steelscale dragging Jazz off…and what had happened to his armor? It was black and green now…

He'd joined the Decepticons…

Pretty much heartbroken, she turned homeward to tell her father and mother about what had happened…and how Chargepulse had fled like a coward.

-

"Optimus…"

Chargepulse staggered back to the Autobot base, thoroughly dirty and beaten up. He'd been practicing his story on his way back, and he made sure all loose ends were covered. Ah, there was the welcoming wagon now, headed by Optimus himself. How perfect. He artistically fell in a pitiful heap. He could feel the mechs crowding around him, each full of concern and worry. He had to stop himself from grinning.

"Chargepulse, what happened?" That was Optimus. Chargepulse lifted his head and said weakly, "Jazz…Ironhide…captured…Steelscale…traitor…Techna…gone…Couldn't stop them…" He let his head fall. There was a flurry of movement around him and he found himself hoisted onto a makeshift sling.

They fell for it, hook, line and sucker. He risked a quick grin to himself.

-

"Primus, Starscream doesn't mess around anymore."

Shift was repairing Jazz's arms and reattaching them. "My thanks to you, kind Medic." The Autobot said, nodding. Shift snorted. "Enough of that sweet talk, you. Primus, I hate you mechs who think you know everything about femmes…Whoops." She had cut a bit too deep into Jazz's armor, causing him to wince. Smiling innocently, she looked over at Quakeshot, who was treating Ironhide. "How's that brute holding up?"

"Quite well, but he's grumpy as the Pit." Quakeshot called back. Ironhide was grumbling angrily at the fact Barricade had caught him unawares. "That little slagger!" he snarled, and winced as Quakeshot extracted something from his armor. "Stop moving!" she chided him slightly. "And you two won't have to go to the stupid Wards. You'll be staying with us until Steelscale's idea comes into play."

"I can't believe he went to you guys first…OW!" "Sorry." Shift said apologetically, grinning still. "He could have gone neutral, you know!" Jazz snapped.

"Well, he didn't. That was Megatron's plan all along, get him to join and be new leader." Quakeshot said, and Jazz blinked. "That's a stupid idea!" he replied, peeved. "Well, Megs doesn't seem to think so…" Ironhide muttered, and snickered. This was the most he'd seen Jazz pissed off before.

"Speaking of Steelscale, has anyone seen him?"

-

The young mech was speaking with Floodlight right now. The security sweep was done, and they need not fear detection.

"Hey Flood, guess what? Jazz and Ironhide are here." "Oh man, they were captured too?" Floodlight said worriedly. "Yes, but Quakeshot and Shift are caring for them. Listen, tell all the prisoners that the prison break's tonight, when Starcream and everyone are out of the way. When we open the doors to the cells, get ready to run and shoot if you can. I'll be helping you get ahead, then Jazz and Ironhide will escort you home so you can tell about how Cryos is a traitor, ok?"

"Gotcha. Oh, and Steelscale?"

"Yes, Flood?"

"Do you think Turret hates me? I mean, does she act like she hates me in any way?" Steelscale blinked. What an odd question. "No, Flood, she doesn't. Why?"

"No reason."

-

Turret, however, was acting like she hated someone right now.

Barricade. She'd figured out who had stolen her blueprints and squealed to Megatron.

"How could you?!" She screeched at him angrily. "You could have gotten Steelscale and I killed!" "Well, I'd rather you be dead than cavorting with him!" Barricade shouted back. "YOU JERK! He's my friend, and if you can't accept that, kindly BUTT THE SLAG OUT!" She stomped out, leaving a seething Barricade and an angry Turret.

-

Techna was almost home. She was exhausted, but it wouldn't be long now. "Dad!" she shouted weakly, then snorted. Of course he wouldn't hear her from out here.

Reaching the door, she pushed it open…only to be caught by the shoulder by a blue hand from inside. "You…" Chargepulse hissed venomously, "Have been meddling in my affairs for too long, brat."

Techna cried out in pain as his hand crushed her shoulder and another hand clamped over her mouth.

-

"Everything going smoothly, Cryos?"

"Absolutely, Lord Megatron. I've got the captive ready, if you're willing to send Skywarp or Thundercracker over for pickup."

"I'll send both, in case the Autobots suspect something.

"My thanks, Lord Megatron."

-

"Soon, Jazz, soon. Be patient." Shift chided the mech, who paced back and forth impatiently. "I can't wait that ling, Shift…" He snarled. "Stands to reason. He wants to kill Starscream for maiming him so badly." Quakeshot said, looking at her communicator. "Virus, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" came the hassled response. "The alarm going off if the signal."

-

_Soon…_

The alarm blared, and Quakeshot howled excitedly, "Let's go, gents! We move NOW!"

"Turret! There you are!" Steelscale pulled Turret along the hall. "We're supposed to meet Quakeshot's team at the junction of this hall! Come on!"

Soon, they saw the femme and several others waiting for them. "Come on! Get to the control room and open those doors!" She yelled. "We'll back you up!" As they dashed down the hall, they met surprisingly little opposition. Steelscale had a bad feeling about this…where were all the Decepticons?

* * *

Ahhhh, break time fer me. 


End file.
